Desperate Roommates
by furrypinkpen2006
Summary: Desperate Housewives College Edition.
1. Chapter 1

Brianna walked into the room and surveyed the mess that her three roommates have left behind. She sighed and began to tie her hair up in a neat bun, an action that always preceded her cleaning process. Everything in Brianna's life was a series of actions, a process that she always had to follow. She couldn't do things any other way. As she began to gather bras from the ceiling fan and doorknobs and place them in the laundry basket balanced on her hips, she realized something was missed from her regimen.

"Ah, music!" she exclaimed and made her way to the stereo to turn it on. With the notes filling the air, Brianna began to sing and dance and returned to her cleaning. Her solitude was soon interrupted when Eva walked in with her new boyfriend, Tom. From the look of things, things had already begun to steam up and Eva had brought him to the apartment, not expecting to see her roommate there.

"Uh, Brianna, what are you doing here?" she asked as a startled Tom zipped his pants back up and stared at his feet. "Don't you have class or something?"

Brianna didn't bother to turn to answer, "I had a test so we got out early. You didn't tell me you were expecting company. "What happened to Brian, by the way?" she replied with an evil grin.

Eva ignored the last comment and grabbed Tim's hand. "Well, we'll be in my room. If you need me, don't call me," she called over her shoulder as she click-clacked over the wood floor to her room. As she closed the door behind her, Eva placed a Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob and winked at Brianna.

Brianna rolled her eyes and returned to her cleaning. She had finished picking up clothes and had begun straightening up the couch when Eva's moans became impossible to ignore. "This cleaning will have to wait for later," Brianna muttered as she gathered her and purse and keys and got ready to leave the apartment. She didn't know where to go but she knew she wasn't staying there while Eva and Tim exercised their mating rituals. She scrolled through her cell looking for someone to entertain her for the next couple hours. She finally decide to call Amanda, another one of her roommates. She got the voicemail, first try. She left a message and threw her silver Razr into her pink juicy couture purse and took a turn at the next light. She continued until she turned into the parking lot of her favorite deli, Panneli's.

---

Amanda snapped her hot pink Razr after checking her messages. She had hoped it had been Eric that had left her a voicemail message but it ended up being Brianna warning her not to go to the apartment any time soon. Apparently, Eva had another friend over.

"Figures," Amanda chuckled to herself. Her thoughts went back to Eric. He pretty much hated her now. She really couldn't blame him either. After all, he did catch her making out with Eva's ex-boyfriend Brian. But it wasn't as it seemed. He had come to Amanda, while he and Eva were still dating. He was petrified that Eva had found someone else and that she was going to leave him soon. Brian really did love Eva, but then again Eva had that gift to make every man she meets fall in love with her. Amanda had just been listening to Brian, making feeble attempts to console him, even though she knew for a fact that Brian was about to be dumped. As he was leaving, she hugged him and it sort of just happened. Amanda didn't mean to kiss, and she was sure he didn't either but when they started it was impossible for her to stop. That is, until Eric walked in. He came in holding a bouquet of neon colored daisies, he had been really busy lately and he wanted to make up for the time he hadn't been able to spend with her. Amanda remembered the look on his face, one of disappointment, one that haunted her dreams. He left, without even asking for an explanation, and when he left he took a part of Amanda with him. Since he left, she had lost weight, she had little interest in anything and her eyes were always red and puffy. Her schoolwork was the only thing that didn't suffer because she usually had nothing else to during nights when she couldn't sleep. Amanda picked up the phone and dialed the number again.

"Hello?" a female's voice answered.

"Eric?" Amanda whispered, so shocked by the fact that the phone was answered that the fact that it was answered by a female did not register with her.

"This is Eric's new _girlfriend_," she sneered, emphasizing the word girlfriend. "I've heard about you. You're the ex right?"

"Hold up. What do you mean you heard about me?" Amanda panicked, trying to grasp this new piece of information but failing miserably in her haze of confusion.

"Yea. Amanda right? Yeah, I'm the friend he came to when he caught his poor wittle girlfriend locking lips, no tongues, with her roommate's boyfriend. Such a skanky thing to do, _Mandy_. How could you do that to him?"

"Whatever," Amanda croaked, "Where's Eric, I have to talk to him. He loves me. I need to explain." Amanda's world was quickly crashing around her.

"Eric's busy with me," she replied in a sing song voice, "and we gotta go." Before Amanda could say another word, she heard the call ended signal on her phone. She felt like her head was about to explode. She pulled her car into the nearest parking lot and put her head in her hands and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren gathered her books together as class ended and rushed towards the door. The clock read 11:30 and she had to be at work at 11:40. If she hurried, she could make it on time. As she tried to make it through the crowd of students making their exit, she heard her name being called.

"Sam," Lauren groaned and turned to acknowledge him. "Yes?" she answered, smiling sweetly. She glanced at the clock again; she really didn't have time for this.

"Hey sweet thang," Sam greeted her after catching up with her, "Got a minute?"

Lauren didn't have a minute but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she listened to what he had to say. She shifted her weight from heel to heel, "I have to be at work in seven minutes so we're gonna have to walk and talk." Lauren didn't slow her pace any and they speed walked in silence until Sam spoke again.

"Lauren, I've been thinking about you lately," Sam began. Inwardly, Lauren groaned; she knew where this was going. "And the more I get to know you the more I like you. And I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Lauren had known this was bound to happen sooner or later. Most guys usually ended up trying to "move their friendship to another level". The fact was, after Daniel there was no other man she wanted to be with. She gazed up at Sam who was studying her intently, searching her eyes for an answer.

"Sam," she began with a sigh, "I am flattered really. But I'm not looking for a boyfriend. There's some things in my life I need to settle in my life before I can even consider being in a relationship with someone else. And…" Lauren let her words die. She focused on the sidewalk; she could not bear to see the look of disappointment on his face. She didn't have to look though, because she heard it on his voice.

"Oh well, I understand. But I'm not just gonna give up and walk way. I'm gonna wait," Sam said with sadness and determination filling his voice. They had reached the Starbucks that Lauren worked at so she turned to face Sam.

"You're a great guy Sam. I'd hate to see you waiting around for a mess like me." She squeezed his hand and walked into the story, leaving Sam confused. He wanted to reach out and help her, love her, heal her hurts, but he didn't know how.

----

Brianna was about to open her car door when a car swung into the parking space beside her. Brianna cursed under her breath as she got out of her car, ready to give the other driver a piece of her mind. As she neared the driver's window, she recognized the chestnut brown hair with its natural highlights. "Amanda," Brianna breathed. Her friend needed her. Badly. Brianna rapped on the door window. Amanda raised her head from her hands, making a failed attempt to smile and opened the passenger's side door and motioned for Brianna to come join her. Brianna crossed to the other side quickly and got in the car. She turned towards Amanda, who tried to dry her tears and gain control of her motions. Brianna already what the cause was. Eric.

"I don't know why you are still so upset about Eric," Brianna began, "He was the jerk that cheated on you. You deserved better." When Eric had dumped Amanda, she was so overcome with emotion she couldn't speak. Her friends had assumed that he had played "the lying cheating bastard" role and she didn't have the heart to set them straight. Setting them straight would involve telling the whole story which would involve telling them that she kissed her best friend's boyfriend. No she couldn't tell, Amanda reasoned, or at least she couldn't tell Eva. After a small mental battle, Amanda sighed and began her confession; at least one person had to know the truth.

"Bri," Amanda began, if there was a God she prayed for all the courage He (or She) could spare at the moment, "Eric didn't cheat on me."

"He didn't?" Brianna gasped, "But you said…"

"I never said anything," Amanda cut her off, a little bit too defensively, "Ya'll assumed and I never set ya'll straight. But what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anybody else." Amanda sighed again as she continued with her confession, "Eric broke up with me because he caught me kissing somebody else." Brianna's eyes widened slightly at the thought of Amanda cheating on her precious Eric but she could not understand why Amanda insisted on keeping it such a big secret.

"Ok? So you kissed another guy, so why is it such a secret?" Brianna asked.

"Amanda sighed again, "I kissed Brian." This time time, Brianna gasped.

"Eva's Brian?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't the Brian she was talking about. Amanda nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"He came to me. To talk. He was paranoid because Eva was about to dump him. So when he was leaving, I gave him a hug and next thing I knew, we were kissing. And Eric walked in on us." Amanda stopped to wipe the tears from my eyes. "He left. He never asked for an explanation. He never answers my calls. And I call him a couple times everyday. Well today, I called him and a girl picked up. His new girlfriend. Apparently, he had gone to her when he had seen me and Brian. To talk."

"Basically, she caught him on his rebound." Brianna bluntly commented. "Doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Maybe he wants you to feel the hurt that you made him feel. So what happened with Brian?"

"Well, I'm ashamed to admit, there was something in that kiss. He must've felt it too because he keeps calling. But I just don't see myself being with anyone but Eric. "

"Hm. Well Eric needs time probably, it'll be okay. I promise." Brianna says, reaching over to hug Amanda. Amanda sniffled again, her emotions had subsided now that she finally had somebody to talk to about her problem. "Now," Brianna perked up, changing subjects, "shall we go to Panelli's? I'm starved." Together they got out of the car, and hooked arms, walking and laughing into the restaurant.

-----

"3 hours and 30 more minutes," Laura muttered to herself. She groaned, she had only been at work one hour but it had felt like an eternity. She heard the door jingle and turned around to wait on the customer. The customer was her mother.

"We have to talk," she said. Laura knew this wasn't good. She walked to the door and changed the sign to "Closed".


End file.
